


Adventures in Babysitting

by Victori



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Peter Parker, Dad!Tony Stark, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pepper is an exasperated mom, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is good with kids, Peter is an excellent babysitter, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sorry Not Sorry, This is a one shot that got out of hand, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried Tony Stark, and Tony and Pepper have a kid, and angst to break it again, i wrote fluff to fix my heart, peter is an awesome big bro, rating is for some swearing, so are all the Avengers tbh, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victori/pseuds/Victori
Summary: “What do you mean you’re not going?!” Pepper protested. “It’s your ball!”“I don’t have the time—”“You do have the time—”“And plus, who would watch Maria?” Tony finished. “We all know Happy will be working security, and all the Avengers will be there.”“I’ll babysit her.” Tony and Pepper turned to see Peter raising his hand tentatively.ORPeter offers to watch five-year-old Maria Stark so Tony can get out of the house. Things don't exactly go as planned, Tony's kids nearly give him an aneurysm, and Pepper just wants a relaxing night out.





	Adventures in Babysitting

                “So you haven’t told him?”

                Pepper rolled her eyes and popped the trunk of Peter’s car. The winter semester at MIT had recently concluded, and, unbeknownst to Tony, Peter was going to stay with them for awhile upstate before visiting May in New York City. Tony had been overly stressed recently, barely sleeping and working in his lab for hours on end on a project that had remained secret from even herself. Whatever it was, it must be important, but Tony was practically working himself into an early grave. Pepper hoped that a visit from Peter (and maybe an extra hand in the lab) could ease whatever was troubling her husband.

                “No, I haven’t told him. I just thought it would be nice to surprise him.”

                Peter quirked an eyebrow. “Surprising Tony is kind of impossible. He has eyes everywhere.”

                Pepper let out a breath. “Believe me, he’s barely been eating lately. I doubt he’s even noticed I’ve left.”

                “That bad, huh?”

                “Yeah, and it only seems to be getting worse.” Pepper shook her head, eyes weary. “I’m just… I don’t know what to do.”

                Peter lifted his suitcase from the trunk, and made his way toward the house, Pepper easily staying in step beside him. “I thought he was getting better, for Maria.”

                Maria was born five years ago, only a short time after the battle against Thanos, and if Tony hadn’t had a reason to clean up his act before, he certainly did then. He had already improved greatly for Peter’s sake, back when he was still a young teen, but taking care of a baby made sure that Tony also had to take care of himself. He’d spent fewer all-nighters in the lab, and Iron Man suit tinkering had all but ceased for the longest time. Now, something seemed to start the cycle all over again, and he worked as if trying to make up for lost time.

                 Normally, Pepper would’ve been furious. Practically abandoning a child to design machinery was a Howard Stark move, and not one that either Tony or Pepper would condone. But, seeing the look in Tony’s eyes after one late night, and all the fight had drained from Pepper’s body. There was such a deep-set terror and determination in his eyes that she could feel dread settle in her stomach. Tony just looked so _haunted_ that Pepper was completely thrown off-guard, aware that, whatever this was, she was way out of her depth.

                Which is why she called Peter.

                Not only did Tony absolutely adore the kid, but they understood each other. They thought similarly, with the same tech-based minds that talked better in binary than in actual words. Their shared experiences—all the battles they’d fought together, all the things they’d been through—gave them a special connection that neither Pepper nor little Maria could hope to establish. In any other situation, Pepper or Happy would handle it, but this? This situation had Peter written all over it.

                Besides, she’d missed Peter almost as much as Tony. Just seeing the kid felt like a Christmas present in and of itself.

                Entering the front door, Peter and Pepper were met with a familiar Irish accent.

                “Good evening, Mrs. Stark and Mr. Parker.”

                Peter grinned. “Hiya, FRIDAY! For the last time, it’s Peter.”

                “Alright, Peter.” If AI’s could smile, this one would be grinning. “Would you like me to announce your arrival to Mr. Stark?”

                “Nah, FRIDAY, it’s a surprise. Where is he anyway?”

                “Take a guess.”

                Sometimes Peter wondered if Mr. Stark intentionally programmed his AI’s with attitude or if they just turned out that way.

                “Petey?”

                Down the hall, a little girl with soft brown eyes and strawberry blonde hair was grinning like she’d been given the best gift ever. Peter’s face lit up as the little girl ran into his arms.

                “Petey!”

                He picked her up (gently, minding his super strength) and spun her around as she squealed in delight. “Hiya, munchkin, did you miss me?”

                Maria giggled, her chubby arms wrapped around Peter’s neck. “Where did you go? We needed someone else for hide and seek!”

                Peter glanced back at Pepper, who was smiling fondly at the pair. “Sorry, munchkin, but I had to go to school, remember?”

                Maria crinkled her nose. “School is stupid, then. I don’t want you to go back.”

                “If your dad heard that, he might have an aneurysm,” Peter chuckled, remembering Tony’s face when he’d told him he was going to MIT. Tony’s look of utter pride would undoubtedly be replaced by betrayal if Peter ever told him he was dropping out, or, god forbid, going to Caltech.

                Peter caught a glimpse of the darkness outside and frowned. “Isn’t it a little past your bedtime, sweetheart?”

                Maria at least had the grace to look slightly guilty. “I wanted to wait for Mommy to get home. Happy doesn’t tell good bedtime stories.”

                Peter rolled his eyes. Happy’s babysitting skills left a lot to be desired, and, judging by the soft snores coming from the nearby living room, the former Forehead of Security was very much asleep.

                “Well Mommy’s here now, and you’re going to bed right this instant,” Pepper announced, lifting the child from Peter’s arms.

                “But I want to stay up now!” Maria pleaded with her best puppy dog eyes. “Petey’s here now and I want to play!”

                Peter’s smile was soft and adoring. “We can play in the morning, okay, munchkin?” He kissed the top of her head as she yawned sleepily. “Goodnight, Maria.”

                The tot’s eyes were already beginning to slip closed, but she muttered, “Nighty night, Petey.”

                As Pepper carried the kid (who was already falling asleep on her mother’s shoulder) to her room, she turned back to Peter and mouthed silently, _Go to him._

                Peter didn’t have to be told twice. He tiptoed away towards the elevator and slipped inside.

                “What floor, Peter?”

                “Do you even need to ask, FRI?”

                The elevator started its downward descent towards Tony’s lab. Due to Tony’s odd hours and the need for a regular sleep schedule for his daughter, Tony had relocated his lab to far below the rest of the house, so that he could boom as much hard rock music as he wished without the worry of disturbing anyone above.

                Peter could already hear said hard rock before the elevator doors had even opened. Maybe it was his super senses, or maybe Tony was trying to drown something out, because the music was unbearably _loud,_ and Peter could already feel a headache coming on.

                The door to the lab was heavily encrypted due to the secrets it contained. Peter was one of three people allowed this kind of lab access, the other two being Pepper and Bruce, and when Tony had first offered it, Peter was sure he had screamed out of excitement. Out of all the other places in Tony’s house, this had to be his favorite.

                Stepping through the doors of the lab, Peter was a little taken aback. Parts were scattered everywhere, as were blueprints and half-drunk mugs of coffee. Quick glances at the blueprints revealed that they were covered in pencil marks and erase marks, changed so many times that the original was indecipherable. Holograms dotted the room, full of complex equations that would make any math teacher swoon at their difficulty. Peter had seen Tony at work, but this? This was a whole other level of motivation.

                A small beep sounded on his right.

                “DUM-E!” Peter exclaimed as the bot cheerfully chirped. “Any idea where Tony is, buddy?”

                A crash sounded from the testing room, and Peter winced. “Nevermind, I think I got it.”

                He patted the bot on its head(?) and ran back to the testing room, where Tony was currently lying prostrate on the floor. The music was deafening here, and if not for Peter’s special hearing, he would’ve missed Tony’s words.

                “Okay,” Tony muttered to himself, unaware of Peter’s presence. “Note to self: anti-gravity shocks can’t be used while firing pulsars.”

                “Tony!” Peter shouted over the noise, but Tony, still wrapped up in the music and his thoughts, didn’t even seem to notice. Peter, worried, yelled to FRIDAY instead. “Turn down the music!”

                FRIDAY did as she was told, and the music decreased significantly, until Peter could hear his own thoughts again. Tony still didn’t seem to notice, surrounded by floating holograms as he ran simulations.

                Peter reached out his hand and placed it on Tony’s shoulder. “Tony?”

                What Peter was expecting was a hello. What he wasn’t expecting was for Tony to grab Peter’s hand from his shoulder and go in for a blind punch. Luckily, Peter’s spider sense kicked in, and he ducked as Tony’s fist flew towards his head.

                When Tony saw who it was, his eyes widened. “Peter?!”

                Peter looked back, a little more guarded this time. “Are you going to try to hit me again?”

                “Sorry, kid,” Tony tiredly said as he ran his hand through his hair, “but you should know better to sneak up on me like that.”

                “I’ve been calling your name for the last five minutes!”

                “Sorry.” Tony shook his head, trying to shake his weariness away. His head raised again, with a tired confusion on his face. “Wait, what are you doing here?”

                Peter shrugged. “I thought you wouldn’t mind if I visited for a few days.”

                Tony let out an exasperated sigh. “Pepper sent you, didn’t she?”

                “She shouldn’t’ve had to,” Peter stressed. He gestured at the chaos surrounding the pair. “What’s going on, Tony?”

                “It’s…complicated. And really none of your business.”

                Tony turned away to hide his distraught face from Peter. Peter observed their surroundings a little more closely, and, with a glance at the current blueprints being projected, he suddenly realized what Tony was working on.

                “Is that…your suit?”

                Tony whipped around, swiping his hand so that the blueprints disappeared. “…no.”

                Peter’s mind was racing. Tony had barely tinkered with his suits since Maria was born, and in the past three years he had all but retired from being Iron Man. There was no reason for Tony to be working in such a frenzy, unless…

                Peter’s wide and fearful eyes met Tony’s. “What did you hear?” When Tony didn’t answer, Peter got even more anxious. “Is it Thanos?”

                Tony’s eyes shot up and his hands were on Peter’s shoulders, steadying him. “No, Peter, Thanos is dead. I swear to you, he’s dead.” Peter was shaking, his hands trembling at his sides. Even though it had been five years, both he and Tony were haunted by the space titan that had decimated their universe. Peter dreamt of his death, Tony dreamt of losing Peter, and both woke up screaming.

                “It’s nothing Pete, I swear to you.” Tony’s eyes were sincere and overflowing with raw emotion. “It’s just a precaution.”

                “So you did hear something?”

                “Just whispers.”

                “But they were big enough whispers for you to start working on all of this?” Peter was quiet, and all Tony wanted to do was wipe the uncertainty off of his kid’s face.

                “Listen to me, kid.” Peter met his eyes. “All of this? It’s a precaution. You, Pepper, Maria… you’re family. And it’s my job to protect you against anything that’s coming our way.”

                Peter snorted, wiping his eyes. “I’m kind of in the “protector” category too, y’know.”

                Tony ruffled his kid’s hair with a smile. “Not on my watch, you’re not.”

                “Well?”

                Tony looked at Peter quizzically. “Well what?”

                “Are you going to show me what you have so far, or not?”

                Tony’s face lit up in a grin as he threw an arm around the kid’s shoulders. Working by himself, Tony was constantly stressed, but working with Peter was the closest thing to therapy that Tony had ever gotten.  He loved watching the kid’s face brighten as Tony displayed his latest creations and loved the stream of questions and suggestions that would immediately pour from Peter’s mouth.

                The pair had lost track of time by the time Pepper had entered the lab.

                “Peter, I thought you were here to fix his sleep schedule, not encourage it.”

                Peter blushed. “Sorry, Pepper. What time is it?”

                “Late, to say the least.”

                “Aw, come on, Pep, go easy on the kid.”

                Pepper turned on Tony, finger pointed accusingly. “ _You_ are already on thin ice, mister. I’ve barely seen you upstairs in weeks, and with the charity banquet tomorrow—”

                “I’m not going to that.” Tony interrupted, which even Peter knew was an awful idea.

                “What do you mean you’re not going?!” Pepper protested. “It’s _your_ ball!”

                “I don’t have the time—”

                “You do have the time—”

                “And plus, who would watch Maria?” Tony finished. “We all know Happy will be working security for the ball, and all the Avengers will be there.”

                “I’ll babysit her.” Tony and Pepper turned to see Peter raising his hand tentatively.

                “You don’t have to, Peter,” Tony began. “You have an invitation, too.”

                The kid shrugged nonchalantly. “I’m already going to your New Year’s party. Besides, I promised Maria we’d hang out a little while I’m here.”

                Tony stuttered, trying to find another excuse, but Peter cut him off. “Seriously, Tony, it’s been weeks. You deserve a break.”

                Tony was about to protest, but he saw Peter’s puppy dog eyes, and he shut his mouth. “Please, Tony? I can handle one night.”

                Tony threw up his hands in defeat. “Fine, fine. Just one night.”

                Pepper smirked. “That’s more like it. Now, go to bed, and don’t make me ask twice.”

                Tony rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek. “Yes, mother.”

                When Pepper saw that Peter was still examining an Iron Man gauntlet, she called, “You too, Peter.”

                “Just five more minutes,” he whined.

                “Absolutely not. Go to bed.”

                Pepper pulled Peter into a hug, and softly whispered in his ear, “Thank you.”

                When Peter pulled away, he was grinning. Pepper returned the smile warmly. “Off to bed with you.”

                “Yes, ma’am.”

                Pepper cherished the warm feeling in her chest as she watched her boys walk away.

* * *

 

                “Petey! Petey! Petey!”

                Peter was jolted awake by the excited screaming of his name and the bouncing of little feet on his bed.

                He cracked his eyes open to see Maria eagerly beaming down at him as she jumped up and down. “Get up, Petey! I want to play!”

                Judging by the slight streams of sunlight coming through the window, Peter guessed that it was still early morning. “What time is it?” he groaned sleepily.

                “Time to get up!”

                The girl had Tony’s stubbornness and Pepper’s control, so Peter knew there was no way he was winning this one. “Okay, okay, I’m up,” he chuckled.

                Maria grinned even wider, if that was even possible, and hopped off of the bed, still bouncing on her toes. “What’re we gonna play first? Hide and seek? Pirates?”

                “First,” Peter said, picking the wiggling little girl off the floor, “We’re going to make you breakfast. How do pancakes sound, munchkin?”

                Maria’s doe eyes looked at him hopefully. “Chocolate chip pancakes?”

                “Alright,” Peter conceded. “I spoil you, I hope you know that.”

                Tony found them in the kitchen a half an hour later, Peter at the stove and Maria cheerfully drawing at the table.

                “Is there a reason you two are up so early?”

                Maria’s face lit up. “Daddy!”

                “Hey baby.” He kissed the top of her head. “Did you wake Peter up?”

                Maria had the decency to look sheepish. “Maybe…”

                Peter turned from the stove and gave Tony a tired smile. “I really don’t mind. I did promise Maria we’d have some fun today.”

                Tony chuckled slightly. “I think the day has to _start_ first before that happens.” He nodded toward the pancakes. “Any for me?”

                “I don’t know, I didn’t think Iron Man needed to eat,” Peter teased.

                “Smart aleck,” Tony mumbled, grumpy smile gracing his lips.

                “I’m kidding, your pancakes are already on the stove.”

                “Something smells amazing.” Pepper entered the room, hair mussed from sleep. “I know it can’t be Tony’s cooking. He can barely make toast.”

                Tony mocked offense. “Is it ‘criticize Tony Stark’ day? Does anyone have anything else they’d like to tell me?”

                Maria crinkled her nose. “Your mustache is weird.”

                Pepper snorted, and Peter was giggling uncontrollably. “Traitor,” Tony grumbled. “For your information, it’s a goatee.”

                “It’s made for goats?” Maria asked, a picture of innocence.

                Peter looked like he was going to collapse on the floor as his body shook with barely contained laughter. “Good one, munchkin.”

                Maria smiled proudly.

                “You,” Tony pointed a finger at Peter accusingly, “don’t encourage this.”

                “Aw, come on, Tony,” Pepper laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Let them have their fun. They’re cute when they’re like this.”

                Peter sputtered indignantly. “I am _not_ cute!”

                Maria did her best to put on a serious face as she echoed Peter. “Yeah we’re not cute.”

                “Alright, alright, whatever you kids say.” Tony did his best to ignore the (adorable) protests of the two and reached over to grab the syrup and a plate.

                The rest of the day passed uneventfully, with Pepper and Tony working on arrangements for the banquet, while Peter alternated between designing upgrades for his suit on the computer and playing with Maria. Before anyone knew it, it was time for the banquet, and Tony was more anxious than ever before.

                “Are you sure we should be leaving them alone?” Tony fretted, nervously fiddling with his bow tie.

                Pepper rolled her eyes and adjusted her earrings in the mirror. “Peter is superhuman. He’s more than capable of handling Maria for one night.”

                “But—"

                “Tony,” Pepper admonished. “You’re worrying too much. They’ll be fine.”

                “And if they aren’t?”

                “Then Peter, the genius kid he is, will call us and we’ll handle it.” She brushed the lint off of the shoulders of Tony’s suit jacket and pecked a quick kiss on his lips. “Besides, we’ll be back in a few hours, at the latest. What could happen?”

                Pepper glanced at her watch and her eyes widened. “We should get going. The party starts in two hours, and it will take at least an hour to get there.”

                Pepper practically pushed Tony out the door, ignoring his protests. Peter and Maria were sitting on the floor in the foyer, Maria’s toys scattered around them; one precariously placed firetruck nearly caused Tony to fall flat on his face. Upon entering, Peter stood from the ground, keeping one eye on Maria as he went to talk to her parents.

                “So you’re sure you’ve got everything?” Tony asked. He was still looking for any kind of excuse to stay home, and if the kid said ‘no’ then maybe he could skip what was bound to be a stressful evening.

                “100% sure.” Damn it, Peter.

                “You have our phone number and address? And you know Maria’s bedtime and her favorite movie and what she wants for dinner and—”

                Peter laughed. “Tony, calm down, I’ve got it covered.” This was hardly the first time Peter had babysat Maria, and the hero had everything memorized. He’d known the tot since she was a newborn; there was very little Peter _didn’t_ know about his little sister.

                Despite all of Tony’s worries, it was comforting to know that Peter loved Maria just as much as Tony did. It meant that she was always in good hands.

                Tony was about to bombard Peter with another round of questions when Pepper put her hand on his shoulder. “Thank you, Peter,” she said sweetly, leaning forward for a gentle hug. “We’ll be back late, so we’ll see you in the morning.”

                She nudged Tony in Peter’s direction, and the older man squeezed his protégé’s shoulder. “Be safe, kid.” Tony had never been one for goodbye hugs.

                “Me? Unsafe? Never.” The sarcasm dripped from Peter’s voice, and Tony rolled his eyes. “But seriously, Tony, we’ll be fine.”

                Pepper knelt down to Maria’s level and gave her a kiss on the cheek as Tony ruffled the tot’s hair. “Be good for Peter, okay?”

                “I will! Bye Mommy and Daddy!” There was a mischievous glint in her dark brown eyes that Tony did not appreciate. _Oh god, this is an awful idea._

                Tony would’ve never left the two alone had it not been for Pepper tugging him out the door.

                “Have fun!” Peter called, nearly bursting into laughter at seeing Tony’s betrayed face as the door swung closed

                The engine revved outside, and the long limo pulled out of the driveway and out of sight.

                Peter turned to Maria, who was wide-eyed and bouncing on her toes excitedly. “What do you want to do first, munchkin?”

                Her face lit up into a grin that could melt even the coldest of hearts, and she giggled. “Hide and seek!”

                “Alright, then, little one,” Peter said mischievously. “One, two…”

                “Wait, I’m not ready yet!” Maria cried indignantly, pouting a little.

                “You better start hiding, because I’m already counting. Three…”

                Maria took off like a rocket down the hallway, her feet making little pitter-patters on the hardwood floor.

                Peter chuckled, closed his eyes, and continued to count.

                “…forty-nine, fifty! Ready or not, here I come!”

                Hide and seek was Maria’s all-time favorite game, and Peter, being the spiderling that he was, was excellent at it. When he was hiding, he’d stick to the ceiling or the wall or somewhere else nearly unreachable, much to Maria’s delight. Plus, his super senses meant that he never really lost track of Maria, but he still put on a good show in pretending to look. It was worth hearing her little giggles through the walls as the tike believed she was winning.

                He didn’t even need his super senses to hear Maria’s stifled laughter. It came from a closet in the living room, where the tot was no doubt watching him through the slits of the door. Peter donned a look of mock confusion, and the giggling intensified.

                “Wow, someone’s gotten good at this game,” Peter whistled, putting a little too much emphasis into it. He was a superhero, not an actor; he never said he was _good_ at pretending.

                He slowly approached the closet, and the giggling once again stifled. “Hey FRIDAY, how many people are in the house right now?”

                “There are two lifeforms in this house at the moment,” FRIDAY informed.

                “Interesting.”

                He moved towards the closet again. “And how many are in this room?”

                “Two lifeforms, Peter.”

                “Even more interesting.”

                Peter leaned against the closet door. “I don’t see anyone here, do you, Fri?”

                FRIDAY had learned to play along with their games. “I see no one here, Peter. Whoever you are looking for must be a master of hiding.”

                The giggling returned in full force. Peter couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. Still, he nodded, feigning seriousness. “Yes, they must be very good.”

                He placed his hand on the closet’s handle. “I’m sure the master hider won’t mind if I grab my coat.”

                Peter threw the closet door open, and Maria screamed in surprise, laughing. “You!” Peter exclaimed in (pretend) astonishment.

                He picked the little girl up and swung her around, her laughter ringing out through the otherwise empty house. “FRIDAY, I’ve found the culprit!”

                “I see that, Peter.”

                “Petey look, I’m flying like Daddy!” Maria squealed, her arms spread out wide as Peter spun her around.

                “Look at you go!” Peter gently tossed her in the air, and she landed back safely in his arms, her grin wide and unyielding.

                “Again, again!”

                Her blonde curls flew in wild directions as she was tossed again. When she came down, she wrapped her arms around Peter’s neck, still grinning wildly. “I missed you, Petey.”

                The wave of affection that swept through Peter did not go unnoticed. “I missed you too, munchkin.”

                He set the little girl on the ground. “Now, it’s your turn to count. No peeking!”

                A few rounds of hide and seek later (one of which included Peter hanging from a skylight), Maria’s stomach growled, to which Peter responded with her favorite: macaroni and cheese and dinosaur nuggets.

                Maria took a huge swig of her chocolate milk and came out with milk staining her upper lip and chin. She grinned at Peter. “I have a mustache like Daddy!”

                Needless to say, Peter broke down into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. “You look amazing, sweetheart,” he wheezed. Maria proudly grinned wider and had the nerve to try to raise an eyebrow and don a signature Tony Stark smirk. She looked ridiculous.

                Peter snapped a picture of Maria and sent it to Tony and Pepper in the group chat.

_Oh no, now there’s two of them,_ he captioned, still red from laughter.

Peter grabbed a napkin and (reluctantly) wiped off the milk from Maria’s face. “Who’s ready for a movie?”

* * *

 

                Tony hadn’t been relaxed, by any means, but the last two hours or so had been fun. He caught up with the other Avengers who had long ago made up from the whole “Berlin” fiasco. Currently he was speaking with Steve and Natasha, who, for once, had no concealed weapons on their persons, and had dressed in a tuxedo and a ballgown, respectively. He was relatively calm, most worries completely gone from his head.

                Until his phone buzzed in his pocket.

                Tony felt his heart drop in his chest, and he forgot to breathe. _Something’s happened, something’s happened, something’s happened._ He wouldn’t be getting a text otherwise. All the other people who’d text him were in this room.

                Steve, who’d been talking, stopped abruptly. “Tony, you alright?”

                Tony didn’t answer and reached his shaking hand to pull out his phone. He was tensed, ready for a fight. Sensing the gravity of the situation, instincts kicked in and Natasha and Steve tensed as well, fists clenched at their sides. “Tony?”

                The way he was trembling, Tony had no idea how he was able to even turn the phone on. Relief rushed through him as a picture came up on screen.

                Natasha glanced over his shoulder and smiled softly. “Cutie.”

                Steve’s fond expression mimicked Nat’s. “Like father like daughter.”

                “Does anyone have the least bit of sympathy for the heart attack I just experienced?”

                “Why worry?” Steve shrugged. “She’s a good kid, and I’m sure you left her with someone capable of taking care of her.” He raised his eyebrow, almost threateningly, when he questioned, “Right?”

                It was no secret that the Avengers were especially protective of the younger members of their family. Both Peter and Maria had softened the hearts of even the hardest heroes. Natasha, the scariest person Tony knew, became “Cool Aunt Nat” in the presence of the two, and practically cooed when they walked into the room.

                “Relax, Rogers, Peter’s watching her.”

                “Aww, some brother-sister bonding time.” Cool Aunt Nat has made an appearance.

                Steve clapped his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Peter’s got this under control. I’ve seen him take on way worse than a five-year-old that hangs on his every word.”

                “Maria’s a monster. She’s been taking lessons from the Hulk.”

                “Your Instagram says otherwise,” Nat quipped. “What was your last post? Oh yeah. I quote, _My daughter is a little angel.”_

                Tony scoffed, but couldn’t hide the smile that spread across his face. “It varies from day to day. With Peter there it’s double the trouble.”

                Tony typed a quick message: _You’re a bad influence on my kid, Parker._

The response was immediate: _I’m not the one she’s imitating…_

Tony turned at Natasha’s evil chuckle. He groaned. “I’ve got to stop letting you and Barton hang out with my kids.”

                Natasha feigned offense. “They love us, old man. We are _excellent_ babysitters.”

                “Sounds like a lie.”

                “That’s in the job description.”

                “Tony!” Pepper called, making her way through the crowd of people. “We’re about to start the charity auction.”

                “That’s my cue,” Tony said. “Try not to be blinded by my brilliance.”

                “Kiss my ass, Stark.”

                “Nat!”

                Tony ignored Nat and Steve’s back-and-forth and shot a quick text to Peter. _Make sure she’s in bed by 9._

“And now, the host of this year’s event, Tony Stark!”

                Tony adjusted his tie and walked out onto the well-lit stage, accompanied by uproarious applause.

             

* * *

 

                “So what can I say except you’re welcome!”

                The flat-screen blared the loud music as Maria dozed on Peter’s side. The kid could sleep through a nuclear attack, Peter was sure. Moana was the second movie they’d watched that night, and it was pushing 9:30.

                He nudged Maria, who gave a sleepy sigh. “Time for bed, munchkin.”

                She yawned. “Not tired,” she mumbled.

                “Uh huh.” He scooped her up into his arms, and she curled into him. “You were supposed to be asleep a half-hour ago.”

                He carried her into her bedroom, and tucked her in. She snuggled into the pillow, already half asleep. “Night-night, Petey. Love you.”

                Peter kissed her forehead softly. “Goodnight, munchkin,” he whispered. “Love you too.”

                He closed the door quietly and went back to the living room, collapsing on the soft couch. Watching Maria was amazing, but exhausting. The kid was basically an Energizer Bunny.

                He zoned out for a little bit, running project ideas through his head while Moana continued to play. Like Tony, he needed background noise to get anything done. He didn’t even realize how long he had been working until the credits rolled on screen.

                “What time is it, FRI?”

                “10:45 p.m.”

                Peter sighed. Tony and Pepper wouldn’t be back for at least another two hours, and he didn’t plan on going to bed until they got home. He needed something to do.

                “Hey FRI? Does Tony still have that junk pile laying around?”

                “Yes, Peter, it’s down in his lab.”

                “Perfect.”

                He moved to the elevator but stopped in his tracks. The hair raised on the back of his neck, and every instinct screamed the same word.

_Danger!_

Peter turned cold. “FRIDAY, scan for hostiles.”

                Silence followed. Peter turned on his heels and quickened his pace, running towards Maria’s room. “FRIDAY?!”

                Warning sirens blared, loud and obnoxious, before cutting off abruptly. The house was eerily silent.

                _DANGER!_

Peter practically broke down Maria’s door. She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

                “Petey?”

                “Wake up, munchkin. We’re going on a little trip.” He picked up the girl, ignoring her sleepy protests. He ran down the hall, carrying her close to his chest. _Danger. Get out. GET OUT!_

_Tick._

Peter’s heart nearly stopped in his chest.

                _Tick. Tick._

A bomb. His super senses could hear it, coming from the west wall.

                He had seconds. He wasn’t going to make it to the front door.

                _Tick tick tick tick._

He could hear everything. His heart pounding. Maria’s breathing.

                The bomb that might end everything.

                _Tick tick tick tick tick tick tick._

He grabbed the back of Maria’s head and leapt behind the couch, his back to the bomb. He braced for impact.

                _BOOM!_

The walls shook. Maria screamed. Peter held her tight as the building threatened to collapse, debris falling all around them. Glass shards shredded Peter’s shirt, embedding in his hair. He bit his tongue to keep from crying out in pain. Smoke and dust closed in, threatening to choke the two.

                Peter heard voices from all around them. People were stationed at the front door, and many were pouring  in through the recently-created hole on the far side of the building. It was a big house, but they’d be discovered _way_ before help could arrive.

                Maria was sobbing, and Peter rubbed her back soothingly. “It’s okay, sweetheart, everything’s going to be okay.”

                _GET OUT!_

_I can’t!_ He wanted to scream. He didn’t have access to his suit. They were surrounded, exposed. They needed a safe, secure place…

                The lab.

                Heavily fortified, encrypted access codes. It wasn’t permanent, but it would slow the attackers down.

                Peter got up on shaky legs, and stumbled towards the elevator, ears still ringing. Maria was clutching what was left of his hoodie with a death grip, tears staining the cloth.

                “I have to set you down for a minute, okay, munchkin?” He had to pry the doors open himself. Maria just shook her head and buried her face deeper into his shoulder.

                “Don’t leave,” she sobbed. “Please don’t leave me.”

                He stroked her hair. “I would never leave you, I promise.” Deep breath. “But you have to climb onto my back, okay? I’m right here.”

                Maria hesitated, then nodded. Peter gently moved her to his back. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and clung desperately.

                Peter slid his fingers between the doors and pushed. The metal bent beneath his fingertips, and he pushed harder. The metal gave way and slid open.

                He gazed down the elevator shaft, which plunged into a dark abyss. Down there was their only salvation, but it was too far to jump.

                Another deep breath.

                “Hold on tight Maria.”

                He stuck a hand to the shaft, then the other.

                _Breathe, Peter._

                His feet left the floor.

                Maria gave out a startled shriek as they swung and clung tighter to Peter’s neck. Her legs were wrapped firmly around his waist.

                “We’re gonna have to be quiet, okay?” he whispered. “It’s…it’s like a game of hide and seek.”

                Never mind that Maria was the worst at hide and seek. Today, she was the goddamn champion.

                She immediately quieted, and Peter thanked god for the silence.

                As he climbed down, he ran through the steps in his head.

                Step one: call for help.

                “Karen,” he whispered. The watch on his wrist came to life, and a calming voice came through.

                “Hello, Peter.”

                “Karen, activate Home Alone protocol.” Another one of Tony’s protective measures, the Home Alone protocol alerted Tony and law enforcement officials, as well as setting a number of…traps…between the invaders and the user.

                “Home Alone protocol unable to be activated.”

                Perfect. Just perfect. “What? Why?”

                “The power has been cut.” No shit. “There also appears to be a signal jammer installed nearby. It will not allow any calls to reach the outside as long as it is operational.”

                _Okay, so we can’t call for help._

                Peter heard the sound of footsteps above him, and voices yelling out orders. He could see the elevator below, and he quickened his pace.

                “Hey! I think there’s someone down here.”

                _Shit._

Peter judged the distance to the elevator below. Maybe… 50 ft? He could take the impact of 50 ft. It was better than clinging to the side of the shaft, open to gunfire.

                “Hold on,” he whispered. He wrapped one arm around Maria’s legs, holding them in place where they were around his waist. Then, he jumped.

                The fall was shorter than expected, but he was ready for it. His knees took the brunt of the force, and he ignored the brief flash of pain that ran through his joints.

                Peter could hear the footsteps coming closer to the shaft. He swung Maria around and encased her in his arms, forming a protective barrier as a gunshot echoed in their surroundings.

                Suddenly, a hailstorm of bullets came raining down upon them, putting holes in the elevator’s roof and ricocheting in the tiny chamber. Peter felt a sudden, searing, white-hot pain in his side.

                _Double shit._

He’d been shot; he knew that. But that wasn’t important right now. Maria was shaking and screaming and so damn _scared_ that any thought of personal injury had been tossed out the window. Instead of focusing on his wound, Peter grabbed the elevator’s hatch and _yanked._ The thing practically flew off of its hinges.

                Peter held Maria tight and dropped into the elevator, rolling toward the wall to shield the child from gunfire. He bit his tongue to keep from crying out in agony. Everything in him was screaming _Pain_ , but he pushed all of that aside.

                Maria. Focus on Maria.

                He shoved the elevator doors open and lifted Maria onto the floor, scrambling in just after. There were lights on in the lab; Tony had a private generator with enough power to fuel any project he could think up.

                With the warning lights flashing, Peter prayed it would stay that way.

                He swept Maria up and limped towards the lab’s doors. “Open up the lab, FRIDAY!”

                “FRIDAY is still offline, Peter,” Karen informed. “However, I can patch into the system and—”

                “DO IT, Karen!”

                He’d just reached the doors when Karen chimed in. “Done.”

                The lab doors slid open. “Karen, initiate lockdown. Nothing gets in here.”

                “Lockdown initiated.”

                Metal doors slid in front of the glass ones. The windows were reinforced with steel covers. Outside, Peter knew, two guns (created from Iron Man blasters) were trained towards the elevator, poised to shoot any unknown assailant brave enough to step through the doors.

                They were safe, as long as the power held out. Peter finally allowed himself to breathe.

                His deep breath brought stabbing pain.

                Right. He was shot.

                Maria.

                He turned to Maria, who looked more terrified than Peter had ever seen her. Her eyes were red, and her chubby cheeks were stained with tear streaks. She sniffed and hiccupped, unable to take a full breath. He collapsed to his knees to look her in the eye.

                “Hey, hey, look at me.” Maria’s head turned slightly upward. She looked so pitiful that Peter’s heart nearly shattered. “You’re okay, alright?” He ran his eyes over her, checking for injury. “You’re gonna be okay, I promise.”

                “Petey, I’m scared,” Maria sobbed. “Please, I wanna get out. I want Mommy. I want Daddy.”

                Peter smoothed her hair down and engulfed her in his arms. He rubbed little circles on her back as she cried into his shoulder. “You’re going to see your Mommy and Daddy soon, I promise.”

                “But what if…what if…”

                “Hey,” he said gently. “I made you a promise, didn’t I?”

                A small nod.

                “And have I ever broken a promise?”

                A shake of the head.

                “That’s because I don’t make promises I can’t keep.” Maria pulled back to look at Peter, and he wiped tears from her cheeks. “It’s my job to make sure you’re safe, and there’s _nothing_ that will stop me from doing that.”

                Maria gave him a worried look. “Who’s gonna look after you?”

                _Good question._ “I can look after myself, munchkin.” She didn’t look convinced. “I’ll be okay, promise.”

                She contemplated for a second, then held out her little finger. “Pinky promise?”

                He gave her a reassuring smile and interlocked their fingers. “Pinky promise.”

                Maria seemed satisfied with that. She didn’t seem to want much space from Peter, though, as even when he stood up, she kept one hand wrapped around Peter’s finger.

                Peter surveyed the lab, searching for any kind of escape plan. He saw only spare parts and gutted machines, until his eyes fell upon a large sphere in the corner.

                “Karen, what’s that?”

                “That is a prototype delivery drone. It is padded on the inside to protect any goods from harm if it were to fall from a significant height.”

                “How were the test results?”

                “Test results were 98% successful, until the project was abandoned two months ago when Mr. Stark opted to work on his suits.”

                Peter ran his hand down his face. “Do you have the schematics?”

                “Pulling them up now.”

                He scanned the blueprints, swiping his hand through the hologram, looking for any sign of weakness. It wasn’t 100% safe, as he wished it would be, but it was his only option at this point. Normally, he’d use an Iron Man suit, but all of the functional ones were stored in a building off-property (as per Pepper’s request), and the only one nearby was lying non-functional on the work table.

                Deep breath. “Karen, would the drone be safe for a living being?”

                A pause. “The unit is not airtight, but as long as it does not go too high, any person inside should be fine.”

                “Are you sure, Karen?”

                “Very sure, Peter.”

                He saw the launchpad to his left. A small tunnel, just wide enough for the drone to fit through, extended through the ceiling, to what Peter assumed was the surface.

                He didn’t want to do this. This was a terrible idea.

                An explosion from the house above him rattled the lab. The lights flickered.

                This was their _only_ idea.

                He let go of Maria’s hand, just for a moment, and lifted the drone. _Pain! Pain!_

Peter placed the drone on the launchpad, stationed right below the tunnel. He opened the small drone, taking a peek inside. Karen was right; it was heavily padded. It could fit Maria, but Peter? No chance.

                _I’ll get you out, I promise._

He bent down and looked into Maria’s eyes. “I’m going to get you out, okay? But you’ll have to get in.”

                She nodded, trust in her eyes, and grabbed his hand. Peter felt guilty. God, he didn’t want to send her out alone. He wanted to go with her, protect her from everything coming. But their window of opportunity was slim, and he was hurt. If he couldn’t get them both out, then the least he could do was buy them time.

                Maria slid into the drone, shaking. Peter took the straps (probably meant for packages) and secured them around Maria’s body like a seatbelt. “Comfy?” he asked, and she nodded again. He pulled back, but she grabbed his hand.

                “Get in Petey!”

                He choked up. “I’m…I’m not going with you, munchkin.”

                Maria shook. “What do you mean?”

                “I can’t go with you, sweetheart. There’s not enough room.”

                “Don’t leave me!” Maria cried out, reaching for Peter. “You said you wouldn’t leave me!”

                “Maria…”

                “YOU SAID YOU WOULD STAY WITH ME! YOU PROMISED!” She was hysterical.

                “Hey!” The ‘listen to me, I’m older than you’ voice appeared, and Maria abruptly stopped talking. “You’ll be safe. This way, you can go to your Mommy and Daddy.” He pushed his forehead against hers. “I’m getting you out of here.”

                “I don’t wanna be alone,” she wept. “I can’t do this alone.”

                Peter scoffed, faking a smile. “Are you kidding? You’re Maria Amanda Stark. You are strong, and brave. You have been so _good_ throughout all of this, and I’m so _proud_ of you. And you’re not going to be alone.” He called to his AI. “Karen?”

                “Yes, Peter?”

                “Patch into the drone’s piloting system. You’re driving it out of here. And you’re going with Maria.”

                He slipped the watch off of his wrist and handed it to the tot. “Karen’s going with you, all the way. I’ll be talking to you until you’re out of the jammer’s radius. It’s like I’m right there with you.”

                Maria sniffled. “What happens after that?”

                “Then Karen’s gonna call your dad, and you can talk to him, okay? You’ll _never_ be alone.”

                Maria wrapped her arms around Peter’s neck. “I’ll see you later, right?”

                She was too young. She didn’t understand. She didn’t see the bloodstain forming on Peter’s shirt.

                Tears escaped Peter’s eyes. “Yeah. I’ll see you later, munchkin.”

                He kissed her forehead. “I love you so much.”

                Peter ran his hand through her hair one last time. Then he took a step back, gave her a reassuring smile, and closed the door.

                “Karen, initiate launch. Call Tony once you’re clear.”

                “Peter, you know what happens if you do this.”

                He did. Karen was running the lockdown program remotely. Once she was outside of the jammer’s radius, she couldn’t keep lockdown running anymore. The protocol would disengage.

                Peter would be prone to attack.

                He pulled a fake smile across his face. “Initiate launch, Karen. Keep her safe.”

                Pause. Then, “Yes, Peter. Goodbye.”

                The drone hovered for a second, then flew into the tunnel. Maria shrieked in surprise. It rocketed upward at an alarming rate.

                “Clearing tunnel now.” Karen announced.

                Maria sounded breathless through the comms. “Petey,” she whispered. “I’m flying like Daddy.”

                The tears he’d held back before flowed in full force. “Yeah, munchkin. Yeah you are.”

                -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Tony was having a good night. He really was. After making his speech, and the slight scare, he was more relaxed and calm, and he was allowing himself to have fun. Being around all of his friends and family, without a cataclysmic, world-ending event, was by far the most serene and domestic thing he could imagine.

                _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

                He whipped out his phone. He swore, if this was Peter with another picture, he’d kill the kid. He’d had one too many heart attacks that night.

                Tony read the caller ID.

                Peter’s smart watch? What?

                He hit the answer button.

                “Daddy?”

                “Maria?” Tony was confused. Why did his daughter have Peter’s watch? “What’re you doing sweetie?”

                “Daddy, please.”

                Maria was sobbing. Oh god, his child was _crying_.

                “Maria, baby, what’s going on?”

                “Daddy, we need help. Please, we need help.”

                Okay, he’s passed worried. He’s in panic mode. He ripped off his tuxedo jacket, and shirt, all the way to the undershirt. He activated the nanites and the Iron Man suit formed around him.

 “Baby, what’s going on? Tell me what’s happening.”

                “There were bad people,” she hiccupped. “And we couldn’t get out. And now I’m flying.”

                Oh god, oh please, no. No. NO!

                Wait. Flying?

                “What do you mean, flying?”

                “I’m flying,” she said simply. “Like you, Daddy.”

Rhodey, somehow, was already suited up. “Let’s go,” Tony commanded. There was ice in his voice. How _dare_ they? How dare anyone break into his home, threaten his family?

                He was out for blood.

                “Daddy?”

                “Me and Uncle Rhodey are on our way, sweetheart. We’re tracking you right now.”

                Tony and Rhodey were flying out the doors and into New York, booking it towards Tony’s home.

                “Daddy? I don’t know if I like flying.”

                None of this made sense. This was supposed to be a good, peaceful night. Then the universe had sucker-punched the Stark family, turning everything into a living nightmare.

                “What do you mean, you’re flying?”

                “Tones? Unidentified object, 500 ft below us.”

                Tony glanced below him. Heart pounding, hands shaking, he saw what he meant by ‘flying’.

                “That’s my drone!” He exclaimed, incredulous. “Maria, who’s piloting that?”

                “I am, sir.”

                “Karen?”

                “I am setting down the drone, now that it’s been located, sir.”

                True to her word, Karen gently set the drone down in the forest. Tony dove for it, getting out of his suit the minute he hit the ground.

                “Maria?!” Shaking hands ran over the cool metal, searching for the release hatch. The door flew open, and there was Maria, tears running down her face.

                “Daddy?”

                Tony could’ve cried in relief. He undid the buckles strapping her down and pulled her into his arms.

                “I’ve got you baby, I’ve got you.” He planted a kiss in Maria’s hair, tightening his embrace when she began to sob.

                His relief was short-lived when he opened his eyes (that were now filled with tears) and saw the lack of someone very important.

                “Maria? Sweetheart?” Tony pushed the girl away, to look into her eyes. “Where’s Peter?”

                Maria’s eyes grew wide, a gasp escaping her. She trembled like a leaf in a storm. “He’s…he’s still there.”

                The cold fear settled in Tony’s heart, and he cried out into the night. “PETER!”

* * *

 

                Peter was tired. A kind of tired that he had never felt before, even after his toughest battles. It was an exhaustion that settled deep in his bones, weighing him down.

                He felt like he was drowning, like lead was holding him down on the ocean floor. When did it get so hard to breathe?

                _CO2 leak,_ a lab screen had informed him. How long ago was that? He didn’t know. All he knew was that his side _hurt,_ and he could barely pull himself up. There was metal in his hand…why? Peter was working on something? Since when?

                A large bang sounded as something pushed against the lab door. There were lab tables barricading the windows and door. Did he do that? It felt like something he’d do.

                Peter examined the metal in his hands again. It was…familiar. Flashes hit him in full force.

                “ _I’m flying like Daddy!”_

_Glancing over at the lab table, a Hail Mary that had a chance of getting him out of there._

_A broken Iron Man suit._

He was holding the helmet in his hands. He’d been working on it for…how long? He didn’t know. It was glowing. That meant something good, right?

                His hands trembled as he slipped it on over his head. Air rushed past his head, and he took in a deep breath.

                The world cleared.

                _Fuck, he was in so much pain._

Peter didn’t know if he should be happy. The haze created by the lack of oxygen had acted like anesthesia, allowing him to confusedly function, but now that the world was coming back into focus, he realized he was in excruciating pain.

                The door banged again, and he saw the cracks forming in the glass. The lab tables were splintering, and they were already riddled with bullet holes. He didn’t have time for this.

                He dragged himself back up to the table, running his hands over the Iron Man suit. Peter had worked on upgrades with Tony since he was a teen; he knew these suits almost as well as Iron Man himself.

                Peter was blessed with the first piece of luck he’d had all night. If Tony had built the suit from scratch, with the new upgrades included, then there would be no way to reconfigure the suit to work without perfecting all of the upgrades. Tony, however, had used an old Iron Man suit. All Peter had to do was remove the upgrades, and the suit would be functional.

                His fingers flew expertly around the suit as he tore out microchips and repaired the holes they left behind. It was a patch job, nothing more, but he didn’t need the suit to fly into space. All he needed was for it to fly.

                _Tick tick tick tick_

_Not again,_ Peter groaned internally, and crawled behind the lab table.

                _BOOM_

The doors blew off of their hinges, shrapnel flying everywhere. He felt it cut his skin, and he covered his head, trying to keep the more essential parts of his body safe. Voices yelled, and boots stomped on the metal floor. “Come out with your hands up!”

                _Not fucking likely._

Peter reached behind him and metal encased itself around his hand. He turned to the assailants and raised his hands. “As you wish.”

                The pulse hit one intruder square in the chest, sending him flying into the nearest wall. The others opened fire.

                Peter dove behind the table again, but he knew that he was just getting started. The other gauntlet flew to his hand, and with a single glance over the table, he fired. Assailants flew left and right, flipping into the air as the force of the pulses hit them.

                One man, the only survivor of the onslaught, crawled backwards, dragging himself away from the fight. Peter raised his hand, halting the man in his tracks.

                Outfitted in a helmet and gauntlets, Peter was taken back to his first encounter with Tony Stark at the Stark Expo. This time, Tony Stark was not there to save him. The kid he’d been had grown up, and he was ready to fight for himself.

                “Why are you here?” he demanded. He should be leaving, but he needed to know what kind of monsters would put a five-year-old in danger.

                “Please don’t hurt me,” the man whimpered pitifully.

                “Why shouldn’t I?” Peter stumbled closer, trying to stay on his feet as his side burned angrily. “You shot me. You destroyed my home. And you put _my little sister_ in danger.”

                The gauntlet was poised above the man’s head. “We didn’t know anyone was gonna be here,” the man stuttered. “I’m so sorry.”

                “You brought guns to an empty house? _I don’t think so._ ” Peter hadn’t been this angry since Uncle Ben. He suddenly understood Tony’s need to improve the suits. Seeing anyone he loved hurt made him want to tear the world apart to make it better.

                “We heard whispers,” the man croaked. “That something was coming. We were promised that if we did this job, our families would be protected.”

                That was not the answer Peter was expecting. The line between hero and villain was getting impossibly slim lately.

                “You know, if I were someone else, I might kill you.” Peter knocked the metal gauntlet into the man’s head. “Lucky for you, I don’t kill people.”

                The echoing of voices down the hallway told Peter he didn’t have much time. The metal suit encased itself around him, and to Peter’s exhausted mind, it felt like a hug, full of comfort and familiarity.

                “How’s it going, Boss?”

                “FRIDAY!” Peter could’ve cried. “You’re back online!”

                “The jammer interfering with my interface has been destroyed.”

                “Awesome,” Peter breathed. A gun barrel peeked out from behind the corner, and he suddenly remembered his situation. “FRIDAY, get me out of here!”

                The suit jolted to life and flew across the lab, startling a few intruders, who fired blindly into the lab. An alarming _clang_ sounded.

                “The lab’s power cell has been compromised,” FRIDAY announced. “Combustion imminent.”

                “Punch it, Fri!”

                The suit flew up the tunnel, the sky clearly in sight. The tunnel shook with the force of the explosion, and large chunks of concrete fell from the walls.

                “Evasive maneuvers!” The suit dodged the debris, climbing higher and higher with the fiery inferno of the blast right on its heels. Peter had never felt such heat in his life. The injuries throughout his body, combined with the fire, caused his head to spin.

                “Exiting the tunnel in three, two…”

                The last thing Peter saw before he blacked out were the twinkling stars in the night sky.

                

* * *

 

                When Tony had first made the suit, he pushed it to its limits. He’d wanted to go faster and faster and faster, leaving all of his problems in the dust. It was like, for a few seconds, he was free.

                He’d since learned to hate it.

                Now, whenever Tony was flying as fast as he could, it meant that something was terribly wrong. When he was zooming through the sky, it meant that a nuclear missile was heading towards New York. It meant that Pepper had been kidnapped by a mad scientist. It meant that Rhodey was falling, falling, _falling,_ and he was racing against gravity to catch his best friend before he hit the ground.

                Any time he flew like this, it meant that the most important things in his life were in jeopardy.

                As he flew, he reminded his frantic mind of the people who were out of harm’s way. Maria was safe with her Uncle Rhodey. Pepper and Happy were back at the gala, both probably incredibly pissed at him for ditching his own party with hardly a word.

                But _Peter_.

                God, Peter. _His kid_ , surrounded by murderers that would not hesitate to shoot him.

                It didn’t matter that Peter was the sweetest kid he knew. It didn’t matter that he had a bright future, that he had ideas that could change the world into a better place. It didn’t matter that Tony had ripped the universe apart in order to get the kid back.

                The universe was indifferent. A kid from Queens could disappear from existence and it wouldn’t bat an eye.

                But the only way it would get him was over Tony Stark’s dead body.

                The fear was an incredible motivator. Turning pain into power was Tony’s number one talent, and at this point Tony felt like he could kill one hundred men with his bare hands. He’d felt fear when Maria called, and that was the spark. The minute he laid eyes on the smoke and found out who was suffocating in it, the fire in his heart had ignited, and he was ready to attack the entire world to bring one kid home.

                The anger and the despair fought for control in his soul, and all Tony knew was adrenaline and the raging storm inside of his head.

                _Peter’s a smart kid,_ his logic reminded him. _He’s got this under control._

_Fuck you, logic, there’s no room for you in the panicked mind of a father._

He should’ve known sooner. He should’ve been there an hour ago. Why hadn’t FRIDAY told him?

He pushed his suit faster. “FRIDAY, interface with the home system.”

                “Sorry, Boss, but I can’t do that.”

                “Why the hell not?!” Tony snapped. Sure, yelling at an AI wouldn’t help anything, but it wouldn’t hurt either.

                “There appears to be a device blocking any incoming or outgoing signal. It is interfering with my home managing system.”

                Well, that answered his question.

                “Locate the jammer, Fri.”

                The targeting system flitted around his screen, before locking in. “There, boss. It’s currently being guarded by four armed hostiles.”

                Armed hostiles. Armed. They better have God himself as their secret weapon, because at the moment nothing else could keep Tony from blasting all of them into pieces.

                He touched down with a bang. “Hiya, fellas.” The words contained none of the usual Stark snark, only barely-hidden cold fury.

                The men’s shouts were silenced as Tony fired. He was relentless in his attack, and the men had smoke coming from them by the time he was finished.

                Tony shot three missiles at the jammer. Was it overkill? Maybe. But they hurt his family and he didn’t give a fuck.

                He shot into the air, smashing through branches as he cleared the trees. His heart stopped as he laid eyes on his house.

                His home was in ruins. An entire section of the home was _missing,_ and shrapnel and debris laid scattered amongst the wreckage. Fire licked the destroyed remains hungrily, and it engulfed the entire back half of the building. Smoke mixed with dust in the air, creating a burnt smell. It smelled of death and destruction.

Memories of Titan hit Tony with the force of a freight train, and if he had not been flying, his legs would’ve given way. There were too many similarities, too many coincidences, and the smell of death was suffocating him, crushing his lungs.

In the flames he saw Peter, the way he was five years ago, and his heart rate spiked.

_I don’t want to go, please, Mr. Stark, I don’t want to go._

His child’s pleas haunted him even now, in his darkest dreams and lowest moments; he’d run from them, but once again they were staring him in the face with the eyes of the Grim Reaper himself.

_You’re going to lose him. This time, he’ll be gone for good._

“FRIDAY—”

_BOOM!_

The explosion rattled through Tony’s bones and into his core. The impact fractured his soul, the very essence of his being, and Tony was certain that if he were to take off the suit, he’d fall apart.

He watched helplessly as all that he loved went up in smoke and flames. Tony was hyperventilating, and no matter how much air he pulled in, it was never enough. He was in space again, flying through a wormhole, and the air was thin and empty and devoid of _life,_ a dark abyss threatening to swallow him whole.

Peter. Oh god, Peter was in there. He was supposed to save him. That was his job, his one job.

No.

No.

_NO!_

“PETER!”

The suit was too constricting. It was crushing his heart and his soul and every bone in his body screamed in pain. He scrambled out of his suit, collapsing on his knees. Tony gripped the dirt beneath him like it was the only thing that would keep him from floating away, and words tumbled from his cracked lips.

“Please, please, I’ll do anything.” Was he speaking to the universe? Some higher power? Or, like all the times before, were his words falling on deaf, uncaring ears?

Let it all be an elaborate nightmare. Let him wake up to the smell of pancakes and two children laughing in the kitchen, with sleep-rumpled hair and clothes and the purest smiles on the face of the earth. Let this be another night terror that would subside with the morning light.

The soil under his nails was hard and gritty, and the air was freezing and burning all at the same time.  He heard the rustle of dead, dry leaves. He smelled the smoke that stung his already-wet eyes. All of it told him the same, undeniable truth.

This was real.

This was real, and Peter was gone.

“Boss.”

“Shut it, Fri,” Tony gritted out. He didn’t care about _anything_ , not now. All he wanted was Peter, alive, and safe in his arms. He desperately needed to his hear his son’s voice, hear him ramble on for hours like he was prone to do when he was excited. Peter’s grin in the workshop yesterday had filled any dark places that he had fallen into with the brightest light. That light had been ripped away, leaving a broken shell of a man behind.

“Boss!”

“WHAT, FRIDAY?” He snapped. “What is so goddamn important?!”

“There is an Iron Man suit about to crash. The power source seems to be failing.”

That got Tony on his feet. “Where, Fri?”

“Northeast. Origin seems to be the house.”

He looked up. The suit above him was flickering, freefalling for a couple of feet before catching itself for a few seconds. Tony’s own suit materialized around him, and he shot into the air.

The other suit finally gave out, and it plummeted toward the earth, as limp as a rag doll. Tony dove, accelerating faster and faster, arms outstretched. _Please, give me this,_ he begged.

This wasn’t Rhodey; this wasn’t a hopeless endeavor. Tony caught the suit underneath the arms, and hoisted it up, slowing its descent. The suit’s feet hit the ground but they didn’t stand. As soon as Tony let go, it crumpled to the forest floor. Tony was out of his suit again in a heartbeat.

“FRIDAY, detract the suit.”

_Please please please please._

The suit dissolved and Tony cried out in relief. There was Peter, his _son,_ tangible and whole. He wasn’t gone in a fiery inferno, he hadn’t turned to ashes or dust; he was here. But Peter did _not_ look good. Cuts and bruises littered his face, and he was drenched in sweat and ash. But he was here, and he was breathing, and that was good enough for Tony.

He pushed sweat-plastered locks from Peter’s forehead and ran his hand through his curls. “Peter? Wake up for me, buddy,” Tony said softly, hand never leaving Peter’s hair.

Peter barely stirred. Tony’s heart threatened to rise up his throat. “Peter?” he said a little louder this time.

Peter’s eyes squinted and blinked open and Tony felt the tension in his heart release. “T’ny?”

“Hey kiddo. I’m here. You’re okay now.”

“Maria?” Peter choked out. There was worry evident in his eyes.

“She’s okay, Peter, she’s with Rhodey.” He cupped Peter’s cheek gently. “You did good, kid. You did so good.”

                Tony patted Peter’s shoulder and grabbed his hand. “Time to get up, kiddo. Maria misses you.”

                Tony had barely pulled up before Peter let out a pain-filled scream. Tony dropped to the ground again, heart pounding in his chest. “Peter?! What’s wrong? What hurts?!”

                Peter laughed, but it came out as a cough, complete with some blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. “That…would be the bullet.”

                Tony clutched his chest. Was this what a heart attack felt like? “YOU WERE _SHOT?!”_

Peter flinched. “Yeah.”

                Tony didn’t know if he was furious or terrified. Probably both. “Where?!”

                Peter didn’t even need to answer; Tony spotted where Peter was clutching his side. The blood blended in perfectly with the sweat against the fabric of Peter’s red MIT hoodie.

                “FRIDAY scan him,” Tony ordered as he pressed his hands down on the wound in an attempt to staunch the blood flow. “And get a med team out here!”

                His eyes turned to Peter’s pale face. _You gave him back to me,_ he screamed at the universe. _You gave him back to me and you’re going to take him away again?!_

                “Stay with me, kiddo. Eyes open.” He didn’t like how quiet his son was. “Peter?”

                “I’m sorry, Tony.” Tony’s mind flew back to the last time his kid sounded like that. The words themselves settled deep into his mind and played on repeat in the background as he tried to block them out. _He’s not gone, he’s not dust, he’s here._

                “You have nothing to be sorry for, Pete. Just stay awake.” What was taking the med team so long?

                “I should’ve felt it sooner,” he grimaced. “We should’ve been out.”

                “No, no, kid, none of that.” Peter’s blood stained his hands. _Jesus Christ,_ he had Peter’s blood on his hands. “Maria’s fine, you’re going to be fine. You were amazing. The Amazing Spider-Man.”

                Tony knew he was rambling. The words fell from his mouth as soon as he thought them up, because too many times in his life had his voice been silent.

                _Was this your grand plan, universe? You gave him back to me so I could say goodbye?_

He didn’t want to say goodbye. Goodbye meant the same thing as _never again_. Never again hearing Peter’s voice. Never again seeing his kid peacefully sleeping, tucked in a blanket, snuggled next to Maria because his daughter felt safer when her big brother was nearby. Never again being able to enjoy the little domestic moments that made his day a million times brighter.

                ‘Never again’ was too big of a term for Tony. It had too much weight. He was sure to be crushed underneath of it.

                “’M tired.”

                “You can sleep later, kiddo, I promise.”

                “Love you, Dad.”

                Tony’s heart stopped. This wasn’t the first time Peter had said it, but the words were weak as they were exhaled. It sounded final.

                _I never got to tell my dad I loved him._

                Here was Peter, learning from his father’s mistakes. Too bad Tony wasn’t going to let him off that easily.

                “Stop it. Stay awake, Peter, I swear to God, stay _awake_.” His voice was far harsher than he intended it to be. It was laced with anger, but not at Peter.

                It was at this point that Tony realized he was somewhere in between the first and second stages of grief. He halted any trains of thought going in that direction.

                Peter’s eyes were slipping closed. Tony screamed his name, holding on to his kid as tightly as he could.

                “Med team has arrived, boss.”

                The sound of chopper blades beating caused Tony to raise his bowed head. He looked up towards his salvation.

                The helicopter had barely touched down before Dr. Helen Cho was rushing out with her team close behind her. She fell to her knees beside Peter and pressed her fingertips to his neck. “Shallow breaths, weakening pulse. Johnson, you have the results of FRIDAY’s scan?”

                A man, Johnson, nodded. “The bullet nicked the kidney and has embedded itself in the lower abdomen. Peter’s enhanced healing has slowed the bleeding, but he is losing critical amounts.”

                “Type?”

                “A+”

                “Get it ready at the compound. This should stabilize him for now.” Cho held up Wakandan healing technology (compliments of Shuri) and carefully placed it in Peter’s bullet wound. “Johnson?”

                “Vitals stabilizing, ma’am. We can move him.”

                Two men came and gently lifted Peter onto the stretcher. Tony was reluctant to let go for even a second; he needed to make sure that Peter wasn’t disappearing. When Peter’s hand fell limp off of the stretcher, Tony grabbed it with both of his hands and held it close. He could feel his kid’s pulse throbbing, although weakly, and that last sliver of life only made him hold on tighter.

                They were loading him into the helicopter when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Stark.”

                Tony turned, a picture of fear and desperation, to look into the eyes of a sympathetic Helen Cho.

                “I’m sorry to ask, Stark, but could you take the suit and meet us there?”

                “I’m not leaving him, Cho. No way in hell.” What if something happened when he wasn’t there? He wasn’t there for his parents’ death. Tony had promised to be there for Peter, and he’d be damned if he’d break that promise now.

                “Please, Tony.” Cho looked sincerely apologetic. “We need room to work.”

                Tony risked a glance at Peter. The team was already hooking him up to life support machines, reciting vitals and attempting to staunch the blood flow with bandages. His child looked so pale against the white stretcher, the blood a stark contrast to his nearly lifeless complexion. He turned back to Cho.

                “You save him, you hear me?” His words were quick, but commanding. “Do whatever it takes but _save him._ ”

                There was a glint of determination in the doctor’s eyes, and her nod was resolute. She climbed into the chopper, shouting orders over the sound of beating blades. The door slid shut, and the helicopter rose into the air. Tony was not a religious man by any means, but for a moment he imagined an angel by Peter’s side, holding his hand when Tony couldn’t and singing his son to sleep.

                _Try to remember the kind of September_

_When life was slow and oh so mellow_

                Tony felt a shiver run down his spine. The wind was whispering forgotten lullabies into his ear, sounds that both haunted and comforted him. He shook his weary head in an attempt to scatter the loud thoughts that were running through his brain and stumbled towards the suit, shaky as a newborn deer. When his suit enclosed around him, he felt the strength come back to his legs. He soared into the air, everything feeling numb.

                Peter needed to survive. There was no other answer.

                When Tony landed at the compound, Peter was already being wheeled into surgery. The bullet was lodged in a very dangerous area, and the surgery was no doubt going to be risky.

                Tony was about to have another heart attack until he was told that the surgeon performing the procedure would be Dr. Stephen Strange himself. Apparently, the wizard had heard of Peter’s predicament (how, Tony would never understand) and had teleported into the compound to oversee the surgery himself. Strange, although he would never admit it, loved Peter just as much as the other Avengers; he’d do anything to save the boy. As the doctor himself once said, “I have the power of magic and a PHD on my side. I’ll be fine.”

                Tony’s anxiety was through the roof. He paced the hallway floors, counting every tile before he turned to go in the other direction.

_14 tiles. Pivot._

_14 tiles. Pivot._

_Peter. Peter. Peter. Peter._

                “Tony?!”

                Tony’s head whipped around. Pepper was running towards him, high heels clicking on the floor. Tony ran toward her with the same enthusiasm, engulfing her in his arms. After the last couple of hours, seeing the woman that had been with him since day one was the best gift the exhausted genius could be given.

                He kissed Pepper’s head, smoothing her hair down. Pepper pulled back to look Tony in the eyes. “Tony, what’s going on? First you disappear from the party, then Rhodey’s telling me that our daughter was in a _delivery drone—”_

Tony’s eyes widened. “Maria. Where’s Maria? Is she okay?”

                “Daddy?”

                Behind Pepper stood a little girl with wide brown eyes, clutching her Uncle Rhodey’s hand like a lifeline. The hand was dropped immediately, however, as Maria ran into her father’s open arms. Tony cradled the tot against him. The adrenaline from before was gone, and Tony had done everything in his power to save those he loved, and all he wanted now was to _hold_ his child as tight as he could. It reminded him that, despite the pain and the worry and the fear, there was a little bit of hope at the end of the dark tunnel.

                It brought him _light._

                Maria buried her face in her father’s neck. Tony could feel her small, warm breaths against his skin, and the way her small body fit snugly in his arms as if it were meant to be there, and it was just so _real_ and _solid_ that Tony had to choke back a sob.

                “Daddy?”

                “Yes, sweetheart?”

                “Where’s Petey?”

                Tony’s legs nearly gave out from underneath him. He stumbled back into the hard-plastic hospital chair behind him, plopping down with Maria still curled against his chest.

                Her brown eyes looked too much like Peter’s when she looked up at him, a picture of innocence. “Where’s Petey, Daddy?”

                Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. “Petey’s…Petey has a boo-boo, sweetheart. The doctors are fixing him right now.”

                The girl seemed to contemplate this for a second. “Do you think he needs Boots?”

                Boots was a plush bear that Peter had gotten Maria, named for the blue rainboots sewn onto its feet. He’d presented the toy when the girl was sick with a cold, and ever since then, Boots had acted like a plush nurse; whenever Maria was sick or hurt, Boots would make an appearance, and any pain was instantly forgotten.

                Tony’s eyes welled up with tears, but he faked a smile anyways. He wanted his little girl to believe that she could fix the world with band-aids and teddy bears. “Yeah, honey, I think he needs boots. Why don’t you take Uncle Rhodey and go check your toy chest?” Tony sincerely hoped that the bear was still at the compound, where Maria had last been ill, and not at their ruin of a home.

                Maria hopped off of Tony’s lap, on a mission to find the thing to cure her older brother. She scampered off down the hall, Rhodey following behind her.

                Tony rested his head against the wall, eyes closed, in an attempt to push down any cries that were climbing up his throat.

                There was a gentle hand on his face, and he leaned into the touch. Pepper ran her hand across Tony’s ruffled hair, and her eyes were soft and full of concern and carefully-hidden terror. “Peter’s not doing well, is he?” Her voice barely reached a whisper.

                Tony let out a mirthless laugh that sounded suspiciously like a choked sob. “That’s an understatement.” His hands were folded close to his mouth as he tried to steady his erratic heartbeat and breathing. “How did this even happen, Pep? This was supposed to be a good night. Five hours ago, Peter was sending me pictures of Maria with a milk mustache. And now…”

                Tony rose to his feet, unable to sit still as the thoughts he’d held inside his mind for the last hour poured out of his mouth, so much so that he might drown in them. “We’ve been through so much, and I finally thought it was _over_. No more night terrors, no more space titans, no more fucked up things to come through a hole in the sky and threaten _my family_. And then this comes flying in from left field and puts everything I care about in harm’s way. But that’s not even the worst part.”

                Tony lets out an empty laugh and turns his eyes to the sky outside the window. “The worst part, the cherry on top of this fucked-up _nightmare_ of a sundae is that it wasn’t some powerful space overlord. It wasn’t a god or an army. It was _people._ ”

He was getting louder, even if he didn’t realize it. His frustration and worry and hopes and dreams all came seeping out with every word he yelled. “ _People,_ Pep. I fight to save people like them every single day, and instead of being thanked, I get the goddamn _foundation_ of everything I’ve built for the future _pulled out from underneath me!_ ”

                Tony’s face slackened, and he looked as if he were carrying the entire weight of the world on his shoulders. His anger subsided as quick as it had come, and he sunk to the floor.

                “I’m tired, Pep. I’m tired of the world that needs always needs saving. I used to want to save all of it. But now? I just want to save what matters to _me_.”

                Pepper joined Tony on the floor and laid her head on his shoulder. “It’ll be okay, Tony. He’ll be okay.”

                Tony looked out at the stars behind him. He silently dared the universe to come talk to him, face to face, to offer an explanation for the shit it had put him through. _I’m going to be happy,_ he said defiantly. He used to tell himself that he didn’t deserve happiness, but that was before he realized how much he had to fight for. How much he had to _live_ for.

                _I’m going to live my life surrounded by the people I love. After all I’ve done for you, just try and take that away from me._

The following hour was the longest of his life. Pepper stayed closely by his side, arm wrapped around his waist and head on his shoulder. Maria had returned with Boots (which had luckily been tucked away in her compound bedroom) and had sat silently on her father’s lap, clinging to the toy and asking if she could see Peter. Eventually, the stress of the long night took a toll on the little girl, and she nodded off to sleep, safe in her father’s arms.

                Sometime during the hour, the other Avengers had shown up. They were covered with leaves and dirt, and the looks on their faces were grim, yet satisfied.

                “What happened to you?” Tony asked.

                “We cleared out the rest of the hostiles with _extreme_ prejudice,” Natasha answered nonchalantly, twirling her knife. She bent down and pressed a kiss into Maria’s curls.

                “How did you even find out about this?”

                Natasha rolled her eyes. “We’re spies, Stark. But some of us are better than others.”

                “I heard that!” Clint whisper-yelled from across the room, heeding Maria’s sleeping form. “I may be hearing impaired, but I’m not _completely_ deaf.”

                “You’re retired, old man, stay out of this.”

                “What happened to the rest of them?” Tony queried.

                “Vis, Wanda, and Sam are handling the cleanup. Bruce is with Dr. Cho in the Med Bay.”

                “Steve and Barnes?”

                Nat smirked. “They’re playing good cop, bad cop with the ring leader in the interrogation room. He’s being _very_ helpful.”

                Tony’s mouth quirked upwards. Steve and Bucky normally didn’t resort to violence, but both were incredibly protective of Maria and Peter. Between that, and their infamously-good teamwork, the poor bastard of a leader wouldn’t stand a chance.

                The med bay doors swung open, and out stepped Strange. He’d traded his cape and robes for hospital scrubs, and he pulled the mask down from his face.

                Tony was on his feet in a heartbeat. “How’s Peter? Is he okay?”

                “Peter is in stable condition.” Tony’s shoulders slumped in relief.

                “Where is he now? Can I see him?”

 “He needs to rest, Tony. His body is healing itself quickly, but he needs sleep.”

                Tony opened his mouth to argue but Strange held up his hand. “Please, just give it some time. I’m not talking about days, I’m talking about _one hour._ It’ll help him heal faster.”

                Tony wanted to protest. Well, Tony almost always wanted to protest, but this was different. This was _Peter._ But he could leave Peter alone for an hour. God knows the kid needed all the help he could get. He swallowed his worry and nodded.

                Dr. Strange seemed satisfied with this and walked back into the Med Bay. At the door, he turned his head, and smiled.

                “He’s safe now, Tony. We both now how stubborn the kid is. Peter’s not going anywhere.”

                The doors closed, leaving Tony alone with his thoughts.

                Well, not completely alone.

                Pepper stood, stretching her back, and picked up the still-sleeping Maria. “I’m going to go put this little one to bed. It’s nearly morning.”

                And it was. The digital clock on the wall flashed ‘3:30’. Maria should’ve been in bed hours ago, but Tony needed the little girl’s presence nearby just to assure himself that she was here. Her body curled in his arms had steadied his pounding heart and kept many of his fears at bay.

                “I’m going to bed too, just for a couple of hours,” Pepper continued. Seeing Tony’s face, she let out a tired sigh. “I can’t convince you to get some sleep, can I?”

                “Nope,” Tony replied, popping the ‘p’. He planted one kiss on her cheek and one in Maria’s hair. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

                “It’s already morning,” Pepper mumbled underneath her breath. Then, shifting the sleeping child in her arms, she trudged toward the residential quarters.

                Tony turned to Natasha. “I need to see the leader.”

                Natasha, for once, didn’t question Tony’s judgement. She herself wanted to look into the eyes of a man who endangered _children_ , if only to discover how the wheels turned in his dark and twisted mind.

                Together they walked to the interrogation room in silence. The atmosphere in the gradually darkening hallways was heavy, and Tony felt the weight of every step. Even so, his pace quickened, walking with the forcefulness and purpose of a soldier marching into battle. His shoulders, which had been slumped throughout the whole ordeal, straightened, and his chin lifted up, defiant. It wasn’t tense, however; there was an air of ease in his posture, that showed no nervousness or indecision, but instead calm confidence. It was a position learned from years of press conferences and super-human battles.

                The last time he’d stood like this was moments before he’d made the most powerful being in the universe scream in pain.

                The door to the interrogation room swung open. There, Steve stood, looking through the one-way mirror at Bucky, who was gesturing quite vivaciously with a very big knife. The handcuffed man in the chair in front of Bucky was trembling, and he already had a freshly-made cut running across his cheekbone.

                Steve turned at the sound of the door opening. “How’s Peter?” he questioned immediately.

                “He’s going to be okay,” Nat answered, and Steve let out a relieved breath. She nodded at the scene in front of them. “How’s our _friend_ cooperating?”

                The word ‘friend’ dripped disdain and sarcasm. Steve showed the same amount of disgust when he said, “He was being stubborn, but he came around pretty quick.”

                Tony couldn’t take his eyes off the man who had hurt his family, who had almost _killed Peter_. He was expecting to see an evil man with a cold stare and a twisted grin, but what he saw instead was no different than a man he might see at the park or the supermarket. It was a normal face, with nothing to suggest that he might set a house on fire and watch it burn. It was his normality, in fact, that sent a shiver down Tony’s spine.

                This wasn’t a loud kind of dangerous, that anyone could spot and steer clear of. No, this was the quiet kind of danger; this was the man that would fly under the radar, into homes and communities, and steal the most important things in your life before disappearing with them forever.

                And he had almost gotten Tony’s children.

                Tony straightened his tie and adjusted his cuff links. He was a picture of suave, tranquil control, fury carefully concealed under a neutral expression.

                Tony did not throw open the door, as he wished to do, but instead loosely gripped the doorknob and pushed it open. The man’s head shot up, and, upon taking in Tony’s businesslike appearance, seemed to decide that Tony was his salvation. Bucky knew better, and flashed Tony a quick smile as he made his way out the door. “He’s all yours,” Bucky whispered as he passed, and Tony knew that as soon as the door closed, the three people on the other side would no doubt pop popcorn for the upcoming show.

                The door shut with a click, and Tony’s mouth quirked upwards.

                He pulled up a chair on the opposite side of the man, and immediately the man started talking.

                “Please get me out of here, sir,” the man pleaded. “That man,” he pointed at where Bucky had exited, “is _insane_.”

                Tony let out a chuckle. There was no humor in it. “Yes, he is. But, as I’ve come to learn, it’s a good kind of crazy, and it comes in handy sometimes.”

                He leaned forwards, and the man did the same. “But I’ll tell you a secret, Mr…”

                “Davids.”

                “Mr. Davids. Here’s what he doesn’t want you to know.” Tony’s voice got dangerously low, and he whispered. “As crazy as he is, he would _never_ want to be where you are right now.”

                Davids tried to reel back, but Tony grabbed him by his shirt collar and held him there in an iron grip. “You see, we’ve both made our mistakes in the past. We’ve forgiven and forgotten those mistakes. His biggest mistake? Messing with my family.”

                He pointed at the mirror. “Every one of the people you can talk to out there will tell you the same thing: if you want to live, you _leave my family alone._ The minute you stepped _foot_ on my property, the second you laid a _finger_ on _my kids,_ you put yourself in a very dangerous position.”

                “But—” Davids protested.

                “This is where you ZIP IT!” Davids’ mouth snapped closed. “There is no excuse, not a single reason you can give me, to make me let you off the hook. In fact, the more you talk, the more me and my friends out there are going to make you hurt. And let me tell you, pal, you’ve pissed off _a lot_ of people. The word on the street is a couple of gods want to have a chit-chat with _you_.”

                Davids face went white. “What’re you gonna do to me?”

                “Me?” Tony laughed. “There is so much I could do to you. I could string you up by your toes and hang you from the Empire State building. I could use my repulsors to burn a million holes in your chest. Or, I could give you a taste of your own medicine, and I could _shoot you_ and leave you in a crumbling building to _burn._ ” An Iron Man gauntlet materialized around Tony’s hand, and Davids pushed his chair against the wall in an attempt to get away from Iron Man.

                Tony stood, head held high, and the man below him cowered. Tony raised the gauntlet, aiming for Davids skull. “You know, if we had met a couple of years ago, I would not have hesitated to kill you.”

                The repulsor fired. The man screamed.

                “A certain kid changed all that.” Tony lowered his gauntlet, and the man whimpered, staring wide-eyed at the scorch mark on the wall. “Be thankful that he survived.”

                Tony turned to walk out the door. “Stay away from my family, or next time I won’t miss.”

                “Please,” the man begged. “Please, your friends are gonna kill me. Have mercy!”

                Tony stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to look at the sniveling man behind him.

                His voice contained a quiet fury when he quipped, “They may kill you. But I’ll make sure no one’ll ever find your body.”

                All eyes were on Tony as he stepped into the room and the door clicked shut behind him. He tried to pass it off nonchalantly. “What?”

                He got a mixed reception. Steve looked thoroughly impressed, but also like he had never doubted Tony for a second. Natasha also looked impressed, but she was trying to hide it; god forbid she ever let emotion slip through her calm exterior. Bucky was watching him with a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Clint (when did he get there?!) looked like a kid on Christmas.

                He should know. He’s seen kids on Christmas.

                “Dude,” Clint grinned, “I’m pretty sure Davids just pissed his pants.”

                “Yeah, man,” Steve cackled, “That was fucking incredible.”

                Nat smirked. “Language.”

                “Oh my God, that was _eight years ago!”_

Bucky had a sly look on his face. “Well, I’m going to take advantage of Davids little panic attack. Anyone with me?”

                Nat, Bucky and Steve all looked at each other and shared an impish grin. Clint made a noise that sounded vaguely like a squeal.

                “Yes! YES!” He yelled excitedly. “A whole day of entertainment! I should make popcorn!”

                Tony smiled. His family was weird, and probably psychopathic, but he wouldn’t trade them for anything. “You do that. I think I’m gonna go check on Peter.”

                And that’s what Tony had intended to do. He’d made it to the med bay, and sat outside, waiting for the hour to pass. He wasn’t expecting the chair to be so comfortable. He wasn’t expecting two weeks of late nights in the lab to catch up with him so quickly.

                He had closed his eyes for a second. It was just a long blink, really. Until, suddenly, there was sunlight streaming in through the windows, and a soft hand was shaking him awake.

                Tony jerked awake, nearly headbutting Pepper. “How long was I out?” Any restfulness that he had felt before was gone in a second. “Did something happen? Is Peter—”

                “Peter’s fine, Tony. He’s okay. I thought you might like to see him.”

                Tony was walking toward Peter’s room before she had even finished.

                Tony had talked a big game before, while Peter was out, but now? He was stopped at the door, feet planted as if they were in cement. What should he say? Should he open with an apology? Would he even be able to speak, or would he collapse on the ground, as his shaky knees seemed to indicate? Words were jumbled in his brain, and there was not one coherent sentence among them.

                Fuck it. He’d wing it. It was what he was best at.

                He cracked the door open and peered inside. There lay Peter, eyes closed, the picture of tranquility. The lines of pain and worry that had marked his face were gone, replaced by smooth skin with a rosy tint; it was a major change from the paleness from hours before. The sunlight streamed through the window, bathing the room in a soft, warm glow, so serene that Tony immediately felt calmed upon entering. The lighting was so soft, in fact, that Tony’s nerdy mind thought of the elf village from Lord of the Rings, a shining city banishing all the darkness within its walls.

                Tony approached the bed quietly, a hand reaching out to tangle itself in Peter’s hair. Peter shifted, giving out a soft, tired groan, before leaning into the touch. His eyes blinked open, bleary and dazed, before focusing. He gave a sleepy smile.

                “Hey, T’ny,” he mumbled, voice deep from sleep. “What’d I miss?”

                “Not much. Maria started driving lessons a couple days ago. Happy dressed in drag and did the hula.”

                Peter’s eyes widened, before turning into annoyed squints when he saw the mischievous twinkle in Tony’s eye. “You better have a video,” he murmured. “Or at least some pictures.”

                “Come on, Petey, you know that photography is your thing. Mine all turn out blurry.”

                _Come on, Tony, this is your chance. You’ve been scared out of your mind, wishing you could tell the kid a million things, and now you’re chickening out? Don’t be a pussy._

“You really scared me, kiddo.” Tony doesn’t know how he manages the words without an accompanying sob, but he does.

                “I’m sorry.” Peter looks truly apologetic, and Peter with puppy-dog-eyes is something that Tony’s heart can’t handle.

                “Pete, if anyone should be apologizing, it’s me. I wasn’t there when you needed me.” _Just like Howard,_ the niggling voice in his head snarled.

                Peter frowned, contemplating. How a twenty-two-year-old managed to look so adorable was a mystery the universe would never solve. “But it’s not like you _knew_ they were gonna attack. And you came as soon as I called, right? So…this isn’t your fault.” The kid finished with such certainty. It was the period at the end of a sentence: short and absolute.

                The bed dipped as Tony sat next to Peter, and Tony raised his eyes to meet his.  Something about Peter’s gaze just _broke him_ , and all the worry and stress from the last few hours came pouring out all at once.

                Tony grabbed his kid by the shoulders, as gently as he could, and latched on, as if Peter were the last bit of color in the sunset before the sky went dark. One hand went to Peter’s hair, smoothing the curls that the boy normally found embarrassing, and the other went to his lower back, an attempt to keep the still-weak kid from toppling over.

                Apparently, Peter was not as weak as he assumed, because arms wrapped around Tony’s middle and squeezed back with equal, if not greater, strength. It was all the proof that Tony needed of energy and vitality and _life,_ and all of the jumbled thoughts in Tony’s head came together to form one phrase, concise yet undeniable and perfectly transparent.

                “I love you, kid.”

                This wasn’t the first time Tony said it. It wouldn’t be the last. But the words themselves held more meaning than a thousand others his brilliant mind could think up.

                The response was immediate. “I love you too, Dad.”

                And that was that. No gushing apologies, no pity parties, no anxiety to what the future might hold. Just four simple words that hung all of the stars in the galaxy.

                “Petey!”

                Speaking of stars.

                Maria rushed in and hopped on the bed, probably a bit more forcefully than the girl intended. She squeezed herself between Tony and Peter just so she could throw her chubby arms around the latter’s neck.

                She gave him a big kiss on the cheek. “Petey! I missed you. Daddy said you had a boo-boo, so I brought Boots to help!” Maria waved Boots around like she was wielding a magic wand, then looked at Peter expectantly. “Is it all better now?”

                Peter smiled as brightly as the sunbeams pouring in through the windows. “Boots is definitely working his magic. I feel 150% better.”

                Maria beamed. She started chatting Peter’s ear off, telling him all the stuff that had happened while he was asleep. There really hadn’t been that much, but Maria had a talent for storytelling and dramatics, and Peter was a more-than-willing audience. Pepper came in shortly after the story had started and had given Peter a kiss on the forehead before settling in to listen to her daughter’s retelling of the last eight hours.

                This is what he had been missing, Tony realized. He’d always been looking in the past, at all the mistakes he’d made, all the people he failed to save. Or he was always looking to the future, with all of its unknown variables that he had no clue how to defend against. But this, _this,_ was where he should be living; the present, with all of its quirks and oddities and turmoil. He didn’t want to always be reaching for what’s lost or chasing after what could never be caught.

                He wasn’t floating; he wasn’t falling. Tony was _here,_ in the moment, for the first time in weeks, and it was _grounding_ him, keeping him from flying off into another battle that he couldn’t be sure he would win. Pepper’s hand was solid in his, Peter’s hair was soft, and Maria’s voice sounded like a song to his tired ears.

                His eyes wandered to Peter and Maria, the representation of everything he stood for. The sunlight gave them both a warm glow, as if angels themselves had flown into the room.

                _This is real. This is the present._

                Peter turned to him. His grin outshone the sun.

                For the first time in a while, Tony smiled.

                _The present is looking pretty damn bright._

               

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It's a bit longer than I had wanted it to be but honestly after Infinity War we all needed some good family fluff. Tbh this entire fic was just an excuse for me to write a scene with Peter in the Iron Man suit being a genius badass like his surrogate dad. 
> 
> I regret nothing.
> 
> Also, sorry for any medical/scientific inaccuracies in this. I have literally no idea what I'm talking about 99% of the time, and the other 1% is what I found on Google. Plus, almost anything can happen in this universe, so I have no idea where to draw the line between science and actual sorcery.
> 
> Leave a comment and any prompt ideas below! Thanks for reading!


End file.
